


Good Looking but Terrible Cooking

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Michael is blessed by a lot of things in life, cooking skills aren't one.





	Good Looking but Terrible Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> saw a prompt on tumblr asking for michael cooking more and i wanted to write about allen being a bum in the morning so here we are

Allen wasn't _not_ a morning person. He liked waking up to the world still asleep around him just as much as the next guy. It's just that Michael was a sun-just-touched-the-earth-so-I-am-up-and-ready kind of man and while he loves him dearly sometimes it makes living together hell. 

Mornings before Michael went like this: alarm would go off, he'd reset it, fall back to sleep, get up slowly and gently start his day.

_Now his mornings went more like this._

Allen distantly felt the mattress shift but ignored it and quickly drifted back to sleep. The next time he's lucid he hears Michael softly opening the closet door and shifting hangers around to find something to wear. He falls off again until he hears Michael speaking to him.

"Time to get up, doc," Michael's voice was always a little rough in the morning. Allen loved his voice in the morning but he loved sleeping just a little more most days. Allen groaned and rolled over to bury his face in his pillow. "Fine stay in bed. You'll miss breakfast."

Allen clamped his eyes shut in a vain attempt to stay asleep but the last threads of sleep drifted away to the sound of pans rattling in the kitchen. He pulled the covers back over his head and closed his eyes. If he couldn't get the sleep he wanted he would settle for some extra morning rest.

It never worked.

Michael's alarm clock started ringing from his nightstand.

"Michael," Allen called out and shoved his pillow over his ears.

"If you want it to stop maybe you should get up and turn it off yourself?" Allen turned over and glared at Michael who stood in the bedroom doorway. He was fully dressed, shoulder holster in place, hair gelled back, and acting like the sun wasn't only now washing through the curtains. He wanted to throw something at him.

"You're cruel. You know that, Quinn?" Allen grumbled as he rolled into Michael's spot to shut the alarm off. He'd bought the younger man an alarm clock in the hopes that he would learn to sleep. It quickly backfired into a way to get Allen up and moving in the mornings.

"You wound me, doc," Michael called as he turned to go back into the kitchen.

The room fell silent and he nestled into Michael's now cooled side of the bed. He pushed his face into Michael's pillow and breathed in his scent. It was almost enough to tempt him back to sleep.

Almost.

Allen pulled his body into an upright and stretched his arms high over his head. He felt all the tight muscles groan and shift before he sighed when his muscles relaxed. He stood from the bed and made his way into the kitchen.

When they'd first started together it was difficult to find a domestic balance between the two and cooking was one of the hardest areas for them to tackle. Michael rarely cooked and when he did it was always hit or miss. Together they had enough skill to make meals that tasted decent. Slowly, they're working on being able to move past decent food and into good food. They weren't there yet. Also, they had to overcome some matters of personal tastes.

Allen cringed as he entered the kitchen and heard meat frying. Because while Allen liked his meat cooked, but Michael? Michael liked his meat burnt.

Michael set a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of him with a sly knowing smile. "This is just petty," Allen said picking up the black strip of meat.

Michael shrugged and sat down his own plate of food, "If you'd actually get up in the morning you could put a request in with the chef."

Allen angrily bit into the crumbling bacon while Michael flashed a mocking smile. Michael turned off the stove and grab two cups of coffee. He envied Michael's ability to wake up and look so good in the morning, "You're lucky you're cute because you can't cook."

Michael caught him staring and winked, "Awe, doll, you think I'm cute?"

Allen rolled it eyes and continued to eat without farther comment. He finished the breakfast and had to admit it wasn't bad at all and maybe burnt bacon was growing on him. Maybe he just appreciates the person making it.

**Author's Note:**

> pwease comment mr obama


End file.
